Rachel Wilson
- Season 1= - Prototype= }}|caption1 = |gender: = Female|also_known_as: = Sis (by TObias|species: = Rainbow Lass|age: = 15 (Season 1) 12 (Season 2 onwards)|friends: = Gumball Darwin (former love interest) Carrie Penny Sarah Masami Teri Mollie Carmen Idaho Bobert Fuzzball (possibly) Rosie (possibly)|eniemes: = Some students in season 1|relatives: = Tobias (brother) Jackie (mother) Harold (father)|first_appreance: = The Third|voiced_by: = Jessica McDonald|latest_appearance: = The Buddy}}Rachel WIlson is a supporting character. Episode APpearances Season 1 *"The Third": She can be seen in the hallway talking to Carrie. *"The End": She is in the hallway during Gumball and Penny's "wedding". *"The Dress": She is one of the classmates worshipping GumballOopsEggWoubleUnderpants. *"The Pressure": She is hanging out with the Treehouse Girls. *"The Ghost": She is seen in the cafeteria. *"The Mystery": She is with the rest of Miss Simian's class trying to solve the mystery of the locker. *"The Gi" (cameo) *"The Kiss" (Cameo) *"The Party" (1st major role) *"The Robot" *"The Picnic" (cameo) *"The Sock" (cameo) *"The Genius" (pop-up window) *"The Mustache" (cameo) *"The Date" (painting) *"The Ape" (Cameo) *"The Curse" (cameo) *"The Meddler" (cameo) *"The Helmet" (cameo) *"The Fight" (cameo) Season 2 *"The Knights" *"The Fridge" (cameo) *"The Flower" (cameo) *"The Banana" (cameo) *"The Apology" (cameo) *"The Words": Darwin offends her. *"The Skull": She cheers for Clayton and also appears in the hallway. *"The Bet" (cameo) *"Christmas" (cameo) *"The Watch" (cameo) *"The Bumpkin" (cameo) *"The Hero" (cameo) *"The Dream" (cameo) *"The Sidekick" *"The Photo" *"The Storm" *"The Game" (cameo) *"The Voice" *"The Boombox" *"The Tape" (cameo) *"The Internet" (pop-up window) *"The Election" (2nd major role) *"The Finale" (cameo) Season 3 *"The Fan": She appears in the cafeteria. *"The Coach" *"The Joy" *"The Recipe" (cameo) *"The Name" (cameo) *"The Fraud" (cameo) *"The Void" *"The Move" *"The Law" (cameo) *"The Allergy" (cameo) *"The Mothers" (3rd majo rrole) *"The Bros" (cameo) *"The Mirror" (cameo) *"The Pizza" (cameo) *"The Lie" *"The Butterfly" *"The Saint" (cameo) *"The Friend" (mentioned) *"The Oracle" (cameo) *"The Safety" (Cameo) *"The Society" *"The Spoiler" (cameo) *"The Countdown" (cameo) *"The Triangle": She walks in the hallway. *"The Money": She is on the school bus and disintegrates. Season 4 *"The Return" *"The Crew" (mentioned) *"The Check" (cameo) *"The Gift" (cameo) *"The Upgrade" (cameo) *"The Comic" (cameo) *"The Uploads" *"The Hug" (cameo) *"The Wicked" (cameo) *"The Girlfriend" (cameo) *"The Advice" (cameo) *"The Love" (cameo) *"The Points" *"The Bus" *"The Night" (cameo) *"The Blame" *"The Slap" (cameo) *"The Compilaton" *"The Scam" (cameo) *"The Disaster" (cameo) Season 5 *"The Rerun": She is at the mall when Rob makes Gumball knock Penny out again. *"The Stories": She is bored of Molly's stories. *"The Guy": She is in the hallway. *"The Boredom": She buys an ice cream and is knocked out. *"The Vision": She votes for Alan in a vision. *"The Test": *"The Slide" (cameo) *"The Loophole": She leaves the classroom. *"The Potato": She celebrates Idaho's birthday with Teri, Carrie, Sarah and Tobias. *"The Vase": She tries to destroy the vase. *"The Matchmaker": She kisses Darwin in a flashback to "The Party". She also appears in the schoolyard. *"The Console": She is summoned to fight the Gamechild. *"The Catfish": She is in class. *"The Cycle": She and Tobias overhear that Jackie is left. *"The Grades": She is inside the classroom. *"The Ex" (cameo): She is talking to Leslie and watches Darwin freak out about his hat. *"The Sorcerer": Gumball says she is an expert. *"The Uncle": She is in class. *"The Weirdo": She is in the schoolyard. *"The Color": Her fourth major role. *"The Singing": She is crazy in the classroom. *"The Best": Darwin drops her phone. *"The Worst": She is on the bus that Anais cuts in half. *"The Petals": She is in the hallway. *"The Line": She and her mother are choked on by Tobias. *"The Puppets": She is in the cafeteria with Tobias. Season 6 *"The Rainbow": Her fifth major role. *"The One": Tobias chokes on her. *"The Cringe": She is at school. *"The Neighbor": She is in class. *"The Anybody": She is in the bus. Later, she is going inside the classroom. Later, she leaves school. Later, she celebrates "Tobias'" birthday. She also finds some suspicious. *"The Faith": She is at the stadium and joins Butterknife. *"The Candidate": She is with other students locked in the art room. *"The Pact": She is at school. *"The Shippening": She is shipped with Leslie by Sarah. *"The Spinoffs": She appears having fun with Ocho. *"The Transformation": She is on Elmore Plus. *"The Understanding": She looks at Peter. *"The Ghouls": She sings 'All Hail All Hallow's Eve'. *"The Stink": She is in class. *"The Awareness": She turns her colors into a forest. *"The Drama": She is with her family and is breathed on by a demon. *"The Buddy": She can be seen in the schoolyard. *"The Silence": She appears in the school cafeteria. *"The Agent": She is in the hallway. *"The Web": She is on Elmore Plus. *"The Revolt": She tries to deal with raging objects. *"The Decisions": Darwin says that she is an always-webber. *"The Inquisition": She is turned into a human. Scrapped Appearances Trivia * Her and Tobias' names are possibly an allusion to two of the characters from the Animorphs series. * Rachel, her mother, Mrs. Jötunheim, Joan, Darwin (used to grow hair), Rob, the Orange Guards, Razor, the Manly Warrior, Alison, Dr. Butt, Carlton, Troy, Mr. Kreese, Donald, Maria, the Flight Attendant, and the Human are the only notable characters on the show with real hair.